Multi-tiered software applications may include multiple integrated components with distinct and unique functionalities. Such software applications may provide instances of workspaces to execute the functionalities or operations on data. When instances of workspaces are generated, a local copy of each instance of the workspace may be created. Sharing data between local copies of each instance of the workspace may be cumbersome. Further, maintaining or tracking changes in the data may be challenging, when multiple users may access the same data via the instance of workspace. Determining modifications of the data with reference to context and sharing the data between the instances of the workspaces, thereby optimizing memory consumed, may be challenging.